BF 2 : Happy Birthday
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Banana Fish 2/2 : Toujours enfermé dans l'appartement de central Parc, Eiji prépare une petite surprise pour Ash. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Banana Fish

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ,,

Genre : Romance

Couples : Ash x Eiji x

Cette histoire se situe au niveau du volume 11. Plus exactement entre le moment où Ash s'évadent de l'hôpital faisant des expériences sur la drogue et le moment où étant avec Eiji sur un ferry, il sent une présence les suivre.

**Happy Birthday**

Eiji regardait inlassablement à la fenêtre, attendant patiemment qu'un nouvel homme passe sur le trottoir pour entrer dans l'immeuble d'en face. Alors il prenait un cliché de son visage pour compléter la longue collection de photo qu'il possédait déjà. Un travail des plus affligeants aux vues de ce que faisait tous les autres. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ash, tout son entourage ne cessait de lutter contre une organisation criminelle tenue par Dino Golzine, un mafiosi qui semblait posséder une bonne part de la ville de New-York. Impliqué dans un trafic de drogue, ayant mené à la mort du frère d'Ash, ce dernier ne cessait plus de combattre cet homme qui l'avait, fut un temps, éduqué dans le but de faire de lui son bras droit. Quelle déception « Papa Dino » avait du avoir en découvrant que sa progéniture ne suivrait pas sa « voie de la sagesse ». Impliqué dans toute cette affaire sans trop vraiment savoir comment, Eiji, lui, restait encore et toujours, le seul à ne prendre aucun risque… contrairement aux autres. Ibé, son ami photographe et Max Lobo le reporter essayaient sans relâche de mettre à jour toute l'affaire dans les plus grands journaux du pays. Même Charlie de la brigade criminelle de NY prenait des risques pour venir en aide au jeune homme recherché par toutes les polices. Sans parler de tous ces gamins et ados des rues qui formaient la bande d'Ash et qui étaient prêts à mourir pour leur leader.

Et lui. Que faisait-il ?

Rien.

Il était absolument inutile. Tout du moins le croyait-il au début. Car avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il y avait une autre guerre dans laquelle Ash combattait. Et dans cette lutte sans merci, il pensait réellement être le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide. Tout du moins, espérait-il avoir en main suffisamment d'armes pour y faire face à ses cotés, ainsi qu'assez de patience pour ne pas brusquer les choses, plus que nécessaire.

En attendant, il acceptait sans se plaindre de rester dans l'appartement. Enfin tant qu'Ash, de nouveau « libre » y revenait chaque jour. Car malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il avait lui aussi quelque peu voyagé de lieu en lieu pendant que le blond se trouvait enfermé dans cet hôpital expérimental construit par les sbires de Dino afin d'y tester leur nouvelle drogue. Ceci étant, il s'ennuyait entre ces murs. Bien sur l'appartement était de grand luxe, spacieux comme seuls les grands propriétaires au japon pouvaient en posséder. Mais cela ne remplaçait pas sa liberté entravée. La seule sortie qu'il lui était permise se trouvait être la visite quotidienne du supermarché situé au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. Une boutique de luxe qui n'était accessible que par les propriétaires et locataires du lieu. Il s'y rendait chaque matin pour acheter de quoi préparer les repas qu'il partageait ensuite avec Ash. Depuis leur arrivée, toutes les femmes du bâtiment le prenaient pour le gentil majordome assujetti à ce beau jeune étudiant, fils de banquier, qui logeait dans cet appartement. Si seulement ces bourgeoises savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un ex prostitué devenu caïd des rues de New York, aux mains tachée de sang, elles ne seraient plus si accueillantes.

Mais Ash avait-il seulement eu le choix de cette vie ?

Lui avait-on laissé une seule chance de vivre comme tout à chacun ?

- Ash…

Le destin avait été bien cruel avec lui. Car à peine avait-il été en age de découvrir le monde, que des hommes l'agressaient de la pire manière qui soit. Comment pourrait-il jamais soigner toutes ces blessures de l'enfance ? Comment, lui Eiji, pouvait-il avoir une chance de réparer tout le mal qui avait été fait à cet être si sensible ? Comment réussirait-il à faire fuir toute cette douleur qui imprégnait le cœur de l'américain ?

Soupirant devant la tache qu'il se jurait d'accomplir, Eiji prit quelques clichés des passages ayant lieu devant leur fenêtre. Habituellement, les derniers hommes partis, plus personne ne bougeait dans le quartier. Il pouvait donc revenir à son occupation première. Car une fois n'est pas coutume, il y avait beaucoup à faire ce jour-là. Déjà satisfait que l'appartement soit rangé et étincelant de propreté, Eiji, se mit au travail. Il ignorait totalement l'heure à laquelle allait rentrer Ash. Ces derniers temps, il n'était pas de retour avant la tombée de la nuit. Ceci étant, il ne devait pas traîner. Qui sait. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il rentrerait un peu plus tôt et moins épuisé qu'à l'habitude.

Trois heures plus tard, le japonais était satisfait. Son repas terminé, il avait même pu installer ce qu'il voulait mettre en place dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'américain. Ne restait plus qu'à l'attendre. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Eiji décida alors de mettre à profit ce temps d'attente pour développer les dernières photos. N'y voyant toujours que les mêmes visages, il ne doutait pas que ce développement de plus n'aurait aucun intérêt. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se donner l'illusion d'une quelconque utilité.

Ce soir-là, il avait réussi à convaincre ses « anges gardiens » de le laisser seul avec l'assurance qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Aussi pouvait-il avant tout, en profiter pour développer l'un des négatifs qu'il conservait précieusement depuis quelques jours. Il avait risqué sa vie en réalisant ce cliché interdit. Une photo qui ne devait tomber entre aucune main.

Cela datait du jour où Ash leur était revenu vivant. Alors que toute la ville le croyait mort, il était réapparu habillé de vêtements trop grands au bar habituel où se trouvait le QG de sa bande. C'était le jour où le japonais avait de nouveau entendu son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Le jour où Ash avait accepté son étreinte avant qu'ils ne rentrent enfin à cet appartement pour se reposer.

S'occupant avec beaucoup d'attention de la photo dont il était question, Eiji l'observa se révéler progressivement tout en repensant à l'instant où il l'avait prise.

-- Trois jours plus tôt---

Il venait de terminer de préparer le dîner. Un repas simple mais assez consistant pour nourrir Ash, tout en étant assez léger pour que cela ne le rende pas malade. Le jeune homme venait de subir une succession de mésaventures qui avait mis son corps à rude épreuve. Après son combat contre Arthur, il avait subit une lourde opération, puis échappé à plusieurs tentatives de meurtre avant de se faire enlever par les hommes de Dino pour servir de cobaye humain. S'il s'était de nouveau évadé sans plus craindre de poursuite de la police étant à présent officiellement mort, il n'en était pas moins revenu épuisé et fiévreux.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas sans mal que le japonais avait réussi à le convaincre de dormir dés leur retour. Ils étaient alors en début d'après midi et le garçon souhaitait aussitôt lire les dernières nouvelles, travailler un peu et prévoir, Dieu seul sait, quelque nouveau plan d'action. Après une douche bienfaitrice, Ash s'était finalement plié à son ton autoritaire d'aîné et laissé soigner avant de s'endormir dans la chambre plongée dans une douce pénombre grâce aux rideaux tirés. Depuis lors, Eiji prenait garde de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Une attention bien inutile puisqu'il le vit, en sortant de la cuisine, de nouveau debout et habillé devant l'une des fenêtres du salon.

De leur étage, ils pouvaient apercevoir en plus de la façade de l'immeuble appartenant à Golzine, toute l'étendu de Centrale Parc ainsi qu'une vue panoramique de tout New York. Un mélange de grandiose et de déchéance. Un amas de constructions hétéroclites qui faisant de l'ensemble une création unique et envoûtante.

- Ash

- ….

- Tu es déjà debout ?

- J'ai bien assez dormi. Je regarde le soleil se coucher

- Ce n'est pas sérieux.

Non ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux. Il s'était habillé, comme s'il allait sortir à nouveau. Mais pour quoi faire ? Il n'avait plus à agir. Pour lui c'était fini les cavales. On le croyait mort, Ibé et Max allaient révéler au grand public l'affaire de Banana fish alors pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'en faire plus ?

Après que le blond lui ait parlé de l'inquiétude d'Ibé à son égard, Eiji avait alors ressentit un sentiment de joie indescriptible l'envahir. Ash venait enfin d'admettre qu'il appréciait sa présence. Mieux, qu'il préférait le voir rester à ses cotés plutôt qu'il ne retourne au japon. Heureux de cet aveu, le japonais l'avait alors étreint une seconde fois de très longue minutes avant de le conduire jusqu'à leur dîner. Ayant glissé quelques calmants dans ses portions, il espérait ainsi pouvoir s'assurer qu'il se repose une journée entière. 24h de sommeil ne serait décemment pas de trop pour que l'américain se remette enfin de ses blessures.

Son plan ayant parfaitement fonctionné, quand Ash s'était vu incapable de garder les yeux ouverts sans lutter, Eiji l'avait pris par la main pour l'entraîner sans geste brusque jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, il l'avait aidé à se déshabiller avant de l'enfouir sous les couvertures.

Aussitôt, Ash s'était à nouveau endormi. A cet instant, il semblait si jeune. Si innocent, ainsi perdu dans son sommeil. A chaque fois qu'Eiji le voyait ainsi, il ne cessait de sentir son corps se broyer d'une douleur insinue qui prenait forme dans son estomac. Il avait peur pour lui. Peur qu'il meurt, qu'il soit blessé dans cette jungle urbaine où il devait vivre. Mais aussi peur que ses cauchemars si récurant ne finissent un jour par le détruire de l'intérieur.

Ce soir-là, il l'avait veillé avec attention. Ayant assez vite aperçu l'un des appareils photo qu'il utilisait pour espionner les allers et venus des hommes de Dino. Ce fut finalement sans y prendre garde, comme mu d'une volonté inconsciente, qu'il l'avait saisi pour conserver cet instant sur la pellicule.

Garder à jamais, l'image de cet ange endormi qui venait d'échapper miraculeusement à la mort.

---fin du flash back------

Ayant finalement terminé le développement de tous les portraits pris dans la journée, Eiji les déposa avec les autres avant d'admirer une énième fois l'unique photo qu'il conserverait pour lui seul. Le visage endormi et aux traits détendus d'Ash. Ne voulant pas se faire prendre à la contempler, le jeune homme alla la ranger dans ses affaires personnelles, avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il était déjà 21h et Ash n'était toujours pas là.

Ce fut une heure plus tard que le bruit étouffé d'une clef dans la serrure se fit entendre. Prenant garde de ne réveiller personne, Ash rentrait enfin à l'appartement. Il était fatigué mais satisfait des derniers évènements. Il se prenait à penser que tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si seulement Dino n'avait pas juré de le retrouver pour le tuer. L'homme le lui avait dit. Il voulait sa mort et l'obtiendrait coûte que coûte, non sans l'avoir dépecé vivant au préalable pour ensuite l'empailler pour sa prospérité. Une excentricité que ce porc était bien capable de mettre en œuvre. Soupirant devant cette perspective peu réjouissante, le garçon prit alors seulement conscience que la lumière du salon venait de s'allumer toute seule.

- Eiji ? Tu n'es pas encore couch ?

- Non. Je t'attendais pour dîner.

- Il ne fallait pas. Je n'ai pas très faim et…

- Attend de savoir se qu'il y a au menu avant de dire ça…

N'ayant sincèrement aucune force pour rejeter son ami, Ash acquiesça. Un signe de tête pour lui promettre de faire un effort. Après tout, c'était bien la moindre des choses quand le japonais l'avait une fois encore attendu malgré l'heure tardive. Un comportement qu'il avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre d'ailleurs. Après tout, ignorant toujours l'heure de son retour, n'importe qui d'autre ne l'aurait pas ainsi attendu chaque soir. Une preuve de plus de l'exceptionnelle gentillesse et patience du jeune homme.

- Bien. Alors, allons manger.

- tttt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eiji ?

- Tu as l'air épuisé et gelé. Va prendre un bain avant.

- Mais…

- J'ai attendu jusqu'ici, je ne suis plus à une heure prêt.

- Mais…

- Aller !

Le poussant un peu contre son gré, Ash se retrouva soudain dénué de son manteau d'hiver au milieu d'une salle de bain éclatante de propreté, et où l'eau chaude coulait déjà à flot dans la baignoire créant par la pression et la présence du savon des milliers de bulles savonneuses et vaporeuses. Il aurait pu se contenter de prendre une douche. Mais avec Eiji et les habitudes séculaires de son peuple, il avait droit au moins une fois tous les trois jours à un bain, en bonne et du forme. N'y résistant pas, le jeune homme se dévêtit très vite pour se laisser glisser dans l'eau tiède et parfumée. Finalement, ce genre d'habitude avait aussi du bon. Nul doute qu'il s'y détendait bien mieux que sous ses douches glacées.

S'assoupissant par cette subite chaleur, Ash se réveilla quelques temps plus tard en sursaut. L'eau ayant refroidit, il se rinça vite avant de sortir enfin de la pièce carrelée. Alors seulement habillé d'un simple peignoir en éponge blanc, il retrouva Eiji dans la cuisine.

- Pas la peine de venir là. On ne mange pas dans la cuisine.

- Ah.

Se dirigeant peu contraignant vers le salon, il n'y vit pas plus de table dressée, ni de plat servit. D'un autre coté, de quel droit s'attendait-il toujours à ce que Eiji s'occupe ainsi de lui. Il n'était pas son domestique. Retournant finalement dans la cuisine à la recherche de la vaisselle, il y surpris le japonais l'observant avec un air étrange. Mélange d'amusement et de lubricité.

- Je viens de te dire qu'il était inutile de venir dans cette pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce pack de bière Eiji ?

- Je vais les porter auprès du dîner.

- Qui se trouve ?

- Dans la chambre voyons !

Ce n'était pas si logique. Mais pourquoi pas. Le japonais trop fatigué espérait peut-être qu'ils mangent tout simplement un sandwich sur leur lit avant d'éteindre les lumières. Cette perspective lui convenant, Ash le suivit sans protester. Mais ce qu'il vit au milieu de la chambre n'était pas totalement ce à quoi, il s'attendait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un tipi !

Bien évidemment un tipi…..

Pourquoi avait-il posé la question déj ?

- Je … je sais que tu t'ennuis quand tu restes ici des jours entiers mais quel est son utilit ?

- Arrête de te poser des questions et rejoins-moi à l'intérieur.

Le tipi en question était un mot très « usuel » pour définir ce à quoi il faisait face.

Eiji avait placé au sol et entre les lits, leurs deux matelas accolés l'un à l'autre par un grand drap. Sur cette base, se trouvait fixées des baguettes de bois de toutes tailles et de toutes origines - parfois cadre de tableau, parfois manche à balais - qui soutenaient d'une manière très archaïque un second drap ainsi dressé en guise de toit de fortune. Le tissu retombant sur les cotés, l'ensemble faisait figure d'une sorte de tente mise en place par un gamin de six ans à l'occasion d'une pyjama party. Tout du moins, c'était ce à quoi tout cela faisait penser à Ash, bien qu'il n'ait jamais connu pareille expérience dans sa vie.

Rejoignant finalement Eiji qui s'impatientait, Ash découvrit un monticule de denrée alimentaire de tout type. A mille lieux des repas sains et calculés que lui procuraient Eiji en temps normal. Depuis un an, entre ses diverses courses contre la mort et l'alimentation saine imposée par le japonais, il avait trouvé un poids de forme faisant de son corps une véritable œuvre d'art. Ce n'était pas de l'insuffisance. Il était juste réaliste. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il possédait à nouveau ce corps tant désiré par les autres que lui haïssait pour cette unique raison.

Quand il avait quitté la prostitution pour jouer les chefs de bande dans les rues de New-York, il avait inconsciemment consommé le maximum de produits caloriques pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de ce corps svelte et attirant. Mais finalement même ça, il ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ash ?

- Si tout va bien.

Revenant au temps présent, le blond regarda à nouveau ce qui lui était proposé pour son dîner. Dans l'amoncellements de plats et produits qu'il aimait particulièrement, se trouvait entre autre chose : une salade d'avocat crevettes, des lasagnes encore fumante, un paquet de chips au paprika. Sans compter ces bonbons qu'Eiji lui interdisait habituellement de consommer. En fait, s'il réfléchissait bien, il voyait réuni devant lui tout ce qui avait sa préférence, que cela vienne de son enfance ou de son adolescence passé dans les rues.

- Eiji ?

- hum ?

- Pourquoi tout ça ?

S'observant un court instant dans les yeux, le japonais n'eut pas la force d'attendre d'avantage pour lui avouer l'explication de son comportement étrange.

- C'est pour fêter ton anniversaire.

- Mon anniversaire ? C'est plein de bonnes intentions mais tu as 350 jours d'avance.

- Je suis en retard c'est vrai. Mais avoue que nous n'étions pas dans de bonnes conditions pour te le souhaiter.

Effectivement, les conditions n'avaient pas été les meilleurs pour une petite fête de ce genre. Eiji se trouvait en garde à vue dans un commissariat de quartier tandis que lui, luttait pour rester en vie dans une chambre d'hôpital. C'était le lendemain de son combat avec Arthur. Il n'avait pas repris conscience de la journée ce jour-là, trop marqué par l'opération qu'il avait subit la veille.

- Comme nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de te fêter tes dix huit ans, je le fais ce soir.

- A quoi bon ?

- C'est important. C'est un age qu'il faut marquer.

Soulevant les épaules d'indifférence, Ash accepta toutefois de s'installer là où devait être sa place. Assis donc sur les matelas et adossé au mur par l'intermédiaire d'un coussin, il pu à loisir consommer tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Lui qui n'avait initialement pas faim, il devait bien avouer que le léger somme dans la baignoire associée à l'effet de surprise avaient renouvelé son appétit.

- Et les bières ? C'est indispensable d'en avoir apporté autant.

- Tout à fait. Fêter ses dix huit ans c'est aussi, le jour où tu peux enfin boire de l'alcool, apprendre à découvrir son goût.

- Eiji. J'en bois depuis que j'ai 12 ans.

- Sois gentil et tais-toi !

Pour l'y inciter le brun lui enfila un grand nombre de chips dans la bouche.

Amusé de le voir toujours vexé pour si peu Ash prit finalement plaisir à partager ce moment d'insouciance à ses cotés. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour trouver de telles idées. Jouant le jeu jusqu'à bout, le blond fut malgré tout déconcerté en voyant à la fin du dîner un magnifique gâteau nappé de chocolat venir à lui. Il était recouvert de 18 bougies patiemment allumées.

- Joyeux anniversaire Ash.

- …

- La tradition veut que tu fasses un vœu en soufflant tes bougies.

- Un vœu ?

- Oui, celui de ton choix. Si tu les souffles toutes sans reprendre ta respiration, il aura lieu dans l'année qui s'écoulera.

Ecoutant religieusement les paroles d'Eiji, Ash se concentra un instant avant de souffler les petites flammes avec sérieux. Nul doute que le japonais était soulagé de les voir toutes s'éteindre en un instant.

- A présent c'est à toi de le couper.

Alors Ash découpa deux parts avec attention pour conserver au gâteau toute sa tenue. Bien que parfait, on voyait très bien qu'il avait été réalisé à la main. Tendant la première part à Eiji, il tenta de savoir si cela pouvait être possible que…

- C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

- Oui. Il y a en avait bien de très beau et sûrement très bon en bas. Mais dans ma famille nous avons pour tradition de faire les gâteaux d'anniversaire. Ils doivent venir du cœur.

- Du cœur.

- Désolé, s'il n'est pas très réussi.

- Tu rigoles. Il est délicieux.

Désabusé par sa réponse, Eiji ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire sa remarque.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore goûté Ash

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Un gâteau venant du cœur ne peut être que réussit.

Souriant devant cette phrase dite une fois encore avec tant de sérieux, Eiji, se laissa aller à rêver qu'il avait peut-être trouvé cette porte dérobée qu'il cherchait depuis tant de mois. Sans compter qu'il était heureux d'avoir reçu la première part. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais dans son pays, on offrait toujours cette dernière à la personne à laquelle on tenait le plus. C'était donc d'autant plus ridicule d'être heureux pour cet acte qui aux vues de leur nombre ne pouvait pas, ne pas avoir lieu.

- Eiji ?

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Aussi bon que beau.

Voyant effectivement Ash dévorer sa part avec appétit, l'apprenti pâtissier en fut plus que satisfait.

Terminant lui-même sa part, le japonais vit amusé le blond en dévorer une seconde alors que lui ne cessait plus de boire cannette sur cannette. Ce n'était guère raisonnable mais il avait besoin de cette douce chaleur que lui procurait l'alcool.

- Eiji, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ?

- hum ?

- Regardes-toi. Tu vas souffrir demain matin.

- Peu importe.

- Il est aussi dit dans ton pays qu'un des invités d'un anniversaire doit finir saoul, à cuver dans un coin.

- Baka ! C'est pour me donner du courage !

Surpris que le jeune homme soit soudainement passé à sa langue maternelle un court instant, Ash l'observa avec attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

- Eiji, tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Si tu as une annonce à faire, tu peux en parler sans crainte, tu sais.

Finalement, ce repas d'anniversaire avait subitement le goût acre d'un « au revoir ». Eiji, lassé de devoir se cacher dans ces quatre murs avait-il finalement décidé de rentrer chez lui…. ? De repartir au japon ?

- Je…

Observant avec découragement les yeux subitement inquiets du blond, Eiji su q'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors pris dans son élan, il repoussa les derniers vestiges de leur repas en dehors de la zone délimitée par les matelas et le drap suspendu pour s'approcher de son ami.

Ami.

Si seulement, il ne ressentait réellement que de l'amitié pour Ash. Depuis ce jour où au parloir de la prison, il l'avait embrassé, il n'avait plus cessé d'y penser. Sans parler de cet autre jour où l'américain, épuisé nerveusement, s'était écroulé dans ses bras en pleurant, exprimant de manière si inattendue toute sa douleur de vivre. Ash était un garçon qui méritait de connaître l'amour. Il n'avait que trop souffert qu'on l'utilise. Mais que penserait-il de son geste ? De son désir, de son envie de s'offrir à lui ?

- Ash…

Ne se posant plus de questions, le japonais s'approcha finalement des lèvres à demi ouvertes du blond pour y déposer les siennes. Sans insinuer sa langue, ni approfondir le baiser, Eiji se contenta d'un simple contact. Doux, léger, presque chaste.

Alors qu'il se reculait, il pouvait voir à nouveau de la peine dans les yeux verts. Aucune joie, aucune tendresse. Finalement, il s'était trompé. Ash n'était pas encore prêt pour ouvrir totalement la porte close de son cœur déchiré.

- Alors toi aussi Eiji ?

Sentant une douleur infinie percer dans ces quelques mots, Eiji n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner à quoi Ash faisait référence. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Jusqu'alors quiconque ayant approché Ash d'aussi prêt avait fini par le tromper ou le violer.

- Non Ash. Ne te méprend pas. Je ne veux rien de toi. Libre à toi de prendre sans donner.

- Prendre ?

- Je m'offre à toi Ash. Je veux t'offrir de la tendresse, de la douceur et mes caresses. Je veux t'offrir mon amour, mon corps et mon âme. Je suis à toi. Fais de moi ce qui te plait.

- ….

- Laisse-moi te prouver que l'on peut t'offrir de l'amour sans te faire l'amour.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Eiji caressa du dos de sa main et avec une douceur inégalée, le contour de son visage. Un geste banal entre deux amants qui semblaient pourtant procurer de nouvelles sensations sur cette peau sans cesse brutalisée et torturée.

Devant toute absence de rejet, Eiji approcha à nouveau son visage pour déposer ses lèvres douces sur la tempe du blond. Simple effleurement aussi léger qu'un battement d'aile de papillon. Avant qu'il ne murmure à ses oreilles des paroles vouées à le rassurer.

- Ash, je…Sincèrement, j'ai beau être ton aîné, je n'ai encore jamais eu d'expérience d'aucune sorte. Tu ne crains donc rien de moi. Je ne te toucherais p…

Il voulait le convaincre de lui faire confiance. Mais semble-t-il lassé de l'entendre Ash venait de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres dans une volonté évidente de le faire taire.

- Je te guiderais s'il le faut.

A ces mots, Eiji ne pu réprimer un sourire de joie, de soulagement et de bonheur mêlés. Il le laisser essayer. Lui donnait une chance de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas comme tous ces hommes qui l'avait possédé par le passé.

Alors sans plus attendre le japonais repoussa son compagnon dans le moelleux des coussins pour poursuivre la découverte de son visage. Toujours aussi lentement, il parsema toute sa peau de légers baisers, mouvant avec habileté ses mains sur sa taille pour le faire s'allonger.

Entrouvrant progressivement le peignoir de bain de l'américain, Eiji n'en cessa jamais ses caresses. Il n'avait peut-être aucune pratique. Mais il savait se qu'était l'amour et comptait bien exprimer ce sentiment à travers chacun de ses gestes, aussi timides et maladroits soient-ils.

Revenant toujours aux lèvres douces et rosées de l'américain, leurs baisers s'intensifièrent progressivement. D'abords délicats, superficiels et enfantins, ils devenaient de plus en plus profonds, veloutés et passionnés ? Eiji apprenait et cela se sentait. Mais Ash n'en éprouvait que plus d'émotion.

Etait-il seulement possible qu'il veuille réellement s'offrir ainsi à lui ? Qu'un être aussi pur que ce garçon souhaite être marqué à jamais par son corps avili par tant de pédophiles et autres pédérastes qui avaient acheté son corps ? Dino lui-même, l'avait fait sien de si nombreuses fois qu'il en avait oublié le compte exact.

Ash se sentait perdu.

Pourtant, malgré tous ces souvenirs malsains qui lui revenaient ainsi en mémoire, il appréciait réellement cet instant. Il était si loin de la violence d'antan. Il n'y avait pas de précipitation. Uniquement cette douceur et cette tendresse qui ne quittait jamais les caresses offertes par le japonais.

Quelque peu désinhibé par l'absorption d'alcool, Eiji s'écarta finalement d'Ash, à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Son peignoir recouvrant à peine son entrejambe, le garçon pu alors voir un spectacle qu'il catalogua d'unique. Enfiévré par l'alcool, Eiji enlevait de lui-même ses vêtements. D'abord sa chemise, qu'il déboutonnait avec un tel empressement qu'il ne faisait qu'arracher les boutons. Puis son pantalon dont chaque jambe lui valu de grandes peines. Son attitude était en partie comique. Mais devant tant de volonté à vouloir bien faire, Ash était en complète hypnose. Les yeux ébahis, il sentait la fièvre s'intensifier dans tout son corps.

Ash n'y croyait pas.

Non seulement Eiji ne cessait de lui donner du plaisir l'empêchant à chaque instant de lui rendre la pareille, mais il réussissait, malgré son inexpérience, à attiser ses sens avec sensualité. Lui qui était si « naif » et « en dehors du coup » habituellement l'électrisait d'un seul geste, d'un seul mouvement. Revenant alors enfin à lui, entièrement nu, Eiji se mouva totalement contre son corps.

A cet instant encore, le japonais le laissait le toucher pour affermir un contact, l'aider à trouver une meilleure position. Mais il continuait à refuser qu'il ne s'offre à son tour à lui. Frottant, volontairement ou non, sa croupe contre son sexe tendu, il le rendait fou. Cette lueur de sueur qui recouvrait leur corps l'attisait tout autant que les soupirs qu'Eiji laissait échapper en trouvant à son tour une excitation indéniable au rapprochement de leurs deux êtres.

N'en pouvant plus. Se sentant près à exploser, Ash retourna subitement leur situation respective. Placé alors au dessus du corps d'Eiji, celui-ci l'observait avec surprise. A croire que ce geste inattendu avait réussi en une seconde à le dégriser. Voyant finalement de la crainte et de la peur au fond des yeux bridés, Ash n'en revit que plus ses souvenirs d'enfant apeuré à chaque fois que ces hommes le pilonnaient de toute leur force jouissant toujours plus de sa douleur.

- N'ais pas peur Eiji. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Disant cela, Ash embrasa enfin de sa propre volonté le corps ambré et tendu qu'il dominait de par sa position. Mais alors qu'il s'attardait à rester à distance raisonnable, Eiji l'attira à lui, pour acoller leur peau l'une à l'autre, avant d'écarter les jambes sans complexe. Les liant autour de sa taille fine, il signifiait par ce geste qu'il était prêt.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Viens.

Un baiser échangé

- Prend-moi Ash. Prend tout de moi. Je veux t'appartenir.

Alors sans précipitation, le blond continua de recouvrir le corps de son compagnon de caresses et baisers. Faisant tomber dans un geste mal assuré l'un des bâtons retenant le drap servant de toit à leur tente improvisée, ce dernier les recouvrit à l'instant même où il le pénétra. Alors cachés du reste du monde par ce voile blanc, ils s'aimèrent doucement, lascivement. Une première fois pour les deux hommes.

Ce fut finalement dans une dernière poussée, atteignant à son tour un plaisir subitement incontrôlable, qu'Ash s'effondra dans les bras de son amant.

Revenant enfin à lui après quelques minutes d'absence, Eiji réussit à repousser le drap tombé un peu plus tôt, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent à nouveau respirer tranquillement. Il allait murmurer quelques douces paroles à son compagnon. Mais il venait de prendre conscience qu'il s'était endormit reposant sur sa poitrine. Sur ses joues, la trace de larmes s'écoulant encore de ses yeux clos.

Etait-ce des larmes de peine, de douleur ou de soulagement ?

Il n'en savait rien mais priait pour qu'il n'ait pas fait plus de mal à cet ange déchu qu'était le blond.

Attendri par son visage finalement apaisé, Eiji le sentit trembler, sa peau frissonnant subitement contre la sienne. La montée de chaleur s'étant échappée suite à leur étreinte passionnée, le corps fatigué et en sueur était à présent, la proie du moindre courant d'air. Aussitôt, il tira donc avec beaucoup de précaution, pour ne pas le réveiller, les draps et couvertures restées sur l'un des lits pour les en recouvrir. Alors chaudement enveloppés dans leur cocon, le japonais observa, sans se lasser, le visage serein de son compagnon. Bien qu'il soit endormi, Eiji laissait à nouveau ses mains renouveler quelques caresses sur sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses musclées, la courbure de ses jambes. Tout son corps était une tentation à vouloir donner toujours plus de douceur. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. D'autant plus, quand à chacune de ces caresses, il sentait Ash se blottir un peu plus contre lui. A croire qu'il voulait se fondre en lui.

Ce fut bien plus tard qu'Ash se réveilla tout doucement.

Il était bien.

Où qu'il soit et quoiqu'il ait fait, il se sentait en paix. Un sentiment oublié depuis tant d'année. L'avait-il seulement connu d'ailleurs ? Sentant une main glisser avec douceur le long d'une de ses jambes, Ash se pressa un peu plus contre la surface tendre où il reposait. Il en ronronnait presque. Alors seulement, il prit conscience qu'il était couché sur un homme. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, cette évidence ne lui procura aucune crainte. Aucun dégoût, ni honte. Bien au contraire. C'était comme si son corps avait trouvé sa place. Un lieu créé pour lui seul.

- Eiji ?

- Tu es réveillé.

Apercevant le visage souriant de son ange, Ash ne pu que lui rendre la pareille avant de se pelotonner dans les bras de son aîné. A cet instant, il n'avait pas envie d'être fort ou mature. Juste qu'on le berce, qu'on lui procure encore de cet amour corporelle qui était si bon à ressentir.

- Tout va bien ?

Murmures d'inquiétude exprimer à son égard.

- Oui. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Loin de se moquer ou de rire de sa réponse, Eiji n'en renouvela que plus l'intensité de son étreinte. Avait-il donc compris si facilement ses attentes ?

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Deux heures et demi environ. Il est 3h du matin.

- Et toi ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne voulais pas perdre la moindre seconde.

Devant le silence du blond, Eiji su qu'il pouvait minimiser une partie de leur gène mutuelle en lui offrant enfin son cadeau. Une manière de changer le sujet de la conversation.

- Ash, j'aimerais te donner ton cadeau maintenant. Mais tu préfères peut-être attendre demain.

- Mon cadeau ?

- Ben oui. Un anniversaire sans cadeau, ce n'est plus un anniversaire.

- Mais…

Ayant placé l'objet sous le lit, Eiji n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour le trouver. Ce fut donc dans les bras de son amant qu'Ash déballa soigneusement le présent offert si gentiment par le jeune homme. Découvrant tout d'abord une boite en bois sobre, il y trouva à l'intérieur un couteau de belle facture. S'y connaissant en arme blanche, il reconnu aussitôt la griffe d'une marque célèbre pour sa très bonne qualité.

Quel étrange présent.

- Un couteau ?

- Oui. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une arme qui pouvait s'avérer utile parfois. Je sais aussi qu'elle est la seule à être accepté lors de vos duels entre chef de bande. Mais ne te trompe pas sur mes intentions. Si je te l'offre, ce n'est pas pour tuer sans pitié tes ennemis. Je te l'offre pour que cette lame te défende. Je suis incapable de t'être d'un quelconque secours. J'ai beau être l'aîné, c'est toi qui ne cesses de me venir en aide et de veiller sur moi. Alors comme je suis si inutile, j'ai pensé que le meilleur moyen de te protéger était encore de t'offrir une arme qui ne se retournerait jamais contre toi.

Effectivement, les crans d'arrêt pouvaient parfois avoir des défauts. Mais celui offert était sublime. Une lame aiguisée, un manche de nacre. Léger et maniable tout en étant solide et redoutable. L'arme parfaite sans aucun doute possible. Reposant le couteau dans son écrin, Ash, s'installa à nouveau tout contre le torse imberbe du japonais. Les recouvrant à nouveau au mieux des couvertures, il resta ainsi entouré des bras délicats qui avaient repris leur office en renouvelant leurs caresses légères et pourtant si douces.

Comment Eiji pouvait-il accepter d'aimer un tueur tel que lui ?

Sentant les larmes revenir à lui, Ash se camoufla le visage sous les draps. Mais Eiji ne le laissa pas faire. L'embrasant délicatement dans le cou, il lui murmura à nouveau ses paroles de fidélité et d'amour.

- Même si le monde entier est contre toi, je resterais à tes cotés.

- Tu m'as dis ces mots, il y a quelques temps déj

- Et je les dirais encore et encore…

- ..

- Jamais je ne te trahirais Ash. Quoique tu fasses, c'est une promesse que je tiendrais jusqu'au jour de ta mort.

- Eiji…

L'empêchant de lui répondre, le japonais termina.

- Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose en échange. Pas de fidélité, ni même ton amour si tu ne peux me l'offrir. Juste une promesse. Que jamais tu ne te laisses tuer sans te battre de toutes tes forces. Je veux que tu vives aussi longtemps qu'il t'est possible de vivre.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir. Même dans les pires moments. Quand ces hommes me prenaient avec violence, qu'on me battait, qu'on me droguait. Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir.

- Alors que cela ne change pas et je serais heureux.

Définitivement déstabilisé par cette requête et le fait qu'on puisse lui donner tant sans attendre plus en retour, Ash se laissa bercer par les bras aimant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste accepter cet amour sans limite qui lui était offert de connaître…. enfin.

- Merci.

Souriant devant ce simple mot murmuré dans un dernier soupir, Eiji continua de bercer et cajoler le corps endormit dans ses bras.

----

Au petit matin, le jeune homme avait mal à la tête. Une migraine monumentale qui lui vrillait les tempes.

Entendant un bruit monumental, Eiji, râla comme il savait si bien le faire. Couché sur le ventre, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, il était allongé sur son lit et recouvert de ses draps. A cet instant rien ne pouvait laissé croire qu'il avait bu plus que nécessaire la veille et en payait le prix à cet instant.

Sentant une douce caresse sur ses cheveux, le japonais fut pris d'un doute. Soulevant non sans mal une paupière, il aperçu alors une main blanche et délicate tenir une tasse de café.

Se redressent finalement, il réussit à voir enfin qui était assis sur le bord de son lit.

- Ash ?

- Enfin réveillé.

- Ce serait difficile de dormir plus longtemps avec le boucan que tu fais.

Amusé, car ayant bien prit garde à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, Ash lui tendit sa tasse.

- Prend ça. J'ai mis une aspirine à l'intérieur. Ca devrait faire passer ta gueule de bois.

- hummmmm.

Ignorant le rire réprimé par le blond, Eiji s'adossa au mur pour boire quelques gorgés de cette mixture brûlante.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ais pas le souvenir d'avoir bu autant ?

Ayant dit ces mots sans même y penser, Eiji pu voir comme un instant d'arrêt dans les traits du visage de son compagnon jusqu'alors si ouvert. Imperceptible pour le commun des mortels, mais indéniable pour qui savait le décoder.

Allons bon que lui arrivait-il encore ?

- Ash ?

- Je te conseille de rester couché ce matin et de ne pas bouger trop violement avant que la migraine ne passe.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir, Eiji le retint par le bras.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je sors.

- Tu ne devais pas sortir aujourd'hui. Tu m'en avais parlé.

- Tu te souviens de ça mais pas de ta beuverie d'hier soir ?

- Quoi ?

Devant le regard empli de colère qui ne camouflait qu'une tristesse évidente, le japonais comprit enfin de quoi il était question.

- Anta baka !

- Hein !?

- Crétin, si tu préfères !

N'en disant pas plus, Eiji poussa Ash, de sorte à ce qu'il s'allonge à ses cotés sur le lit. Habillé de son jeans troué aux genoux avec l'un de ces tee-shirts arborant un poissons décharné, Eiji se plaça alors sur lui pour venir se nicher dans ses bras et déposer avec gourmandise un suçon de taille respectable au creux de son cou

- Eiji..

- …

- Arrête …

- ….

- Tu….

Incapable d'en dire d'avantage, Ash tenta sa dernière carte.

- Tu as conscience d'être nu au-dessus de moi, affichant à qui veut le voir ton postérieur.

- Aucune importance si tu t'égalises avec moi en enlevant tout cela.

A l'évidence, il restait encore un peu d'alcool dans le sang de l'asiatique.

Désabusé et charmé par cet état d'ébriété, se fut sans plus attendre qu'Ash laissa Eiji soulever son tee-shirt. Lui qui avait prévu une petite sortie touristique pour changer les idées du jeune homme toujours enfermé, cette dernière devrait encore attendre quelques heures….

Fin.


End file.
